thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Thomas the Jet Engine rewrite
Alright! Here's another rewrite! This time on my favourite episode of the entire Television Series, 'Thomas the Jet Engine. '''Hope you enjoy! Plot Gordon the Big Engine loves coasting down the track with the wind blowing in his face. "I'm the fastest and best! I'm the fastest and best!" He steamed into Tidmouth right on time. "You've broken the record again!" said Gordon's Driver. "I am the fastest!" Gordon boasted. But not all the engines were impressed. "Speed isn't everything," whispered James. "But being reliable and really useful is," said Thomas. Thomas secretly wished he could go as fast as Gordon, just once more. The next day, the Fat Controller came to Ffarquhar with news of a special for Thomas. "Easy, Winston! Whoooaaaaaa! Ah! Good morning, Thomas!" "Good morning, Sir." "There is a special waiting for you at Brendam Docks. It's a Jet Engine. I want you to take it to Dryaw." "What's a jet engine?" asked Percy. "A jet engine goes foward by pushing hot air out of its back," explained Thomas. "It's very fast!" "Now. Excuse me. Erm, backwards, Winston!" Thomas laughed and set off to Brendam. When he arrived, he saw Cranky unloading the Jet Engine, so he quickly turned around. "Hurry up! This is a very important special!" Thomas called. "Patience, me heartey!" said Salty. "You don't want to go too fast." Cranky didn't like being rushed. "I'll take my time!" he replied, and took longer still. Thomas was impatient. When he finished, he was careless with his hook! And he accidently knocked the switch off the Jet Engine on! Worst still, it was fully loaded! (rendetion of WIlliam Tell's Overture begins) "Uh oh!" cried Salty and Cranky together. Before they could say any more, Thomas was off like a rocket! "Oooooh! Boooooooooooy!" cried Thomas. Thomas' Driver applied the brakes, but it was no use against the rocket powered Jet Engine. Thomas was accidently sent onto the Main Line! He rushed right over Gordon's Hill and passed James at Maron! "Mind my paintwork!" shouted James. Next, he passed Percy. "Bubbling boilers!" Then Henry! Gordon was racing along the main line, and he had no idea that Thomas was being rocket-powered on the main line. "Hi Gordon! Bye Gordon!" Gordon could not believe what he had seen! At last, the Jet Engine ran out of fuel, and Thomas was back under his own power. He turned 'round, and headed towards Dryaw. "Where have you been?" asked Harold. "Phew!" replied Thomas. "This things all out of fuel." "I see," replied Harold. The next day, Thomas puffed into Tidmouth. "There he is!" said James. "Sorry for overtaking you yesterday," said Thomas. "Overtake me? I didn't notice." "You didn't notice the fastest engine in the world," teased Henry. "Yes I am the fastest!" replied Thomas. Henry, James, and Percy laughed. Gordon's Guard blew the whistle, and the blue engine puffed away feeling embarrased. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Salty *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Winston (''non-speaking role) *Donald (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Category:Blog posts